


In his arms

by LissaBear



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaBear/pseuds/LissaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn's dreams haunt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In his arms

It's a scene out hell, sand spitting up all around you, blaster bolts sending molten crystalline shards spattering off once pristine armor. Your team dives for cover returning fire through the haze. Crouched behind the foot of a wrecked AT-AT, you begin to reevaluate what was suppose to be a cakewalk. Somehow the troops had gotten boxed into some shitty canyon, half the insertion team was dead, and the only plus side to this clusterfuck is that the fiery twin suns were at your backs. Just when it all seems to be turning around, time slows to a crawl as you turn to look at the squad gunner on the hull above you. Without warning a rebel sniper round cuts clean through his neck, his gore spattered helmet rolling to the side as his headless body slammed into you, knocking you unconscious. 

That's the moment you always wake, screaming and thrashing wildly. But now there is a beautiful pilot to hold you and sing gentle Yavin lullabies from his childhood. He wipes away you tears, massages your aching back where the damaged muscles have knoted. You couldn't ask for better reason to live than Poe Dameron.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome! Hopefully this was coherent, I'm making progress with recovery, but it's still a daily struggle, so writing is very hard right now.


End file.
